How I Spent My Summer Vacation
by eskie02
Summary: Greg and Rodrick have different plans to spend their summer break but what happens when they are forced to go on a "Family Vacation?" Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**How**_

_**I**_

_**Spent **_

_**My **_

_**Summer Vacation**_

The school bell was about five minutes away from ringing for the last time that school year, Greg sat at his desk smiling this was his last day being a seventh grader. "Can't wait for this vacation," he though as the clock's hand drew closer to the minute the bell ring.

_**RING!**_

Once it rang it was every student for themselves as they scrambled out of their classes and outside, "So, what are you going to do this summer Greg?" Rowley Greg best friend asked.

"I don't know yet," Greg replied with a shrug "but what ever I do you can bet it won't involve Rodrick."

"How come?"

Greg just smiled "Because he has these stupid Rock-Fest tickets or something like that."

"Rock-Fest?" Rowley repeated "What's that about?"

Greg just shrugged his shoulders as they walked outside to see his brother's white van with the words 'Loded Diaper' on it parked waiting for him, he opened the door to climb in and was greeted with a "Hey wimp," from his brother.

"No baby hippo today?" Rodrick asked not that he cared anyway he was just curious.

"Nope his mom is picking him up,"

Rodrick just nodded and sped off home, as they got closer they could see their parents outside all smiles. "Wonder what's go into them?" Greg asked

"Don't know and kinda don't really care," Rodrick replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey mom and dad," Greg greeted his parents "what's up?"

"We have a surprise for you boys," Mrs. Heffley said smiling

"Great," Rodrick smirked sarcastically "can't wait to see it."

"Glad you feel that way son," Mr. Heffley said placing his hand on the eldest Heffley boy's shoulder

Rodrick's smirk slowly disappeared "Why what is it?"

"Well we were thinking," Mr. Heffley started "well maybe more of your mother that we..."

Mrs. Heffley was too eager to let her husband finish so she finished it for him "We're all going on a Good Old Fashion Family Vacation."

Rodrick and Greg looked at each other before cracking laughing "Yeah right," Greg laughed "good one mom."

"Oh I wasn't joking," she replied with her hands on her hips

"You were serious?" asked Rodrick

"Yep," Mr. Heffley replied "and we're going to the same spot I went to as a boy with my father."

"Well I would love to really," Rodrick said as he headed towards the house "but I have other plans."

"Yeah me too," piped up Greg following his older brother's move

"Hold it!" their mother snapped causing them both to stop dead in their tracks "I'm sorry for your other plans but this is family time and like or not you two are going."

"But...?" they both said but she just put her hand up "Do I make myself clear," she said.

"Yes ma'am," they both said in defeat and that was it they were stuck together the entire summer...

**A/N I do not own A Diary of A Wimpy Kid and this my first story in this section. Tell me what you think should I continue it? Please review and let me know or if you have any ideas I'm happy to hear... **


	2. Chapter 2

_**How **_

_**I**_

_**Spent**_

_**My **_

_**Summer Vacation**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Greg's POV:**

Rodrick was still trying to get out of going on this vacation "I already brought tickets," he told mom but she was not cracking. "Are you saying that your tickets are more important then your family?"

I knew he wanted to say yes so bad but he just sighed and said "No." I watched as a smile spread across her face "Good, you boys should start packing." I kinda knew how he felt I did not want to go on this dumb trip either but we no say in in ti what so ever.

"Well what are you boys waiting for?" mom asked "go pack."

I gave a heavy sigh as I made my way upstairs and was almost to the top when Rodrick shoved past me. "She'd going to owe me a of 'Mom Bucks' for this," he said as he turned back to me.

"Yeah well I don't like anymore then you do,"

He just shook his head and replied "Yeah but you see little brother I was not going to waste my summer just playing lame video games, I was going to do something cool."

Lame? I thought video games are not lame they take complete boredom, differently not lame in anyway. "Well maybe I wasn't going to play video games all summer," I lied

"Whatever," he sulked before heading up to his room .

-o-

We left super early Friday morning no time for breakfast until we were on the road for a bit and let me tell you this trip was already starting off bad. Mom and Dad had the radio cranked up with songs that were hits when they first got together and to top it all off Rodrick was in a bad mood apparently from not getting enough sleep the night before so he bent on making this trip a living hell.

"Quit it!" I hissed when he poked my arm for the twentieth time

"Boys please," mom begged "can you at least try to get along?"

"Maybe I would if we stopped and got some food," Rodrick retorted

Mom nodded and turned to Dad "Frank I think it's a good idea if we stopped."

He agreed and lucky for us the next exit had a Denny's so that's where we stopped, after ordering our food Dad brought out his map and started to look over it. "Um, Dad?" I asked

"What is son?"

"How come you just don't use the GPS system you got last Christmas?"

He took his eyes off the map and looked me straight in the eyes "Because this the my father did it anf it's how I going to do it."

"Why?" I asked

He just smiled and replied "It's half the fun."

I gave him a nod to show him that I understood but I really did not know why was putting himself through this when he could very easily type our destination into the GPS and that would be that. After breakfast we were back on our way to a place my father kept simply referring to as the place he and Grandpa went to every summer. True to his word (for know) Rodrick had stopped bothering me and instead had his left arm propped up against the window with his head resting on it all while listening to his mp3 player. I wish I could get comfortable like that but I was stuck in the middle with Manny who screamed and thew a tantrum for the seat behind Mom and Rodrick on the other side who said he had "Big brother rights" and that it was his seat. The way I figured it I was pretty much screwed either way, so if my eyes started to feel heavy I would just shake myself back awake.

**Normal POV: **

The Heffley SUV was coming up on The Worldest Biggest Ball of Yarn "Oh Greg... Rodrick look!" Mrs. Heffley gasped when it came into view as she turned to see both boys had fallen asleep. "Oh Frank," she whispered happily "look how sweet."

Look how sweet was referring to Rodrick propped up against the window and Greg propped up against him sleeping soundly "See I knew this trip was good for them," Mrs. Heffley said proudly before taking her husband's hand and held onto it...

**Rodrick's POV:**

My band was playing at Rock-Fest and everyone was worshiping us, they wanted more Loded Diaper and we were playing with great awesomeness. This was real and that stupid trip my family was making me go on was the dream. Anyway back to my band at Rock-Fest when we were done performing a groups of fan girls surrounded us and..and... my eyes shot open and I realized that this trip was the damn real thing. I sat up letting my senses come back to reality, feeling some sort pressure on my right side I look down to see Greg leaning on me sleeping. Now being the older brother my first instinct was to push him off and laugh at his shocked face but for some reason I couldn't do it (not yet at least). I felt him start to move around and a smile slowly crept across my face I was going to give him the classic (a wet willy), I mean the job of being the older brother is to make his life hard right?

"YUCK!" he yelled as he quickly sat up "RODRICK!"

I couldn't help myself I started to laugh so hard as he wiped the spit out of his ear... Yep I needed a way to make this trip better and what better way then to tease your baby brother?...

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I didn't think I was going to get any, so thanks to those who reviewed it. I do not own DOAWK just my plot. Hope you ENJOY and please read and review.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How**_

_**I**_

_**Spent**_

_**My**_

_**Summer Vacation**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Greg's POV:

When we stopped that night to get something to eat Mom was trying to convince Dad stay overnight at some local motel right next door to the restaurant. "Susan please I think I can go another couple hundred miles," he protested but she just gave that look.

"Dad I'm with Mom on this one," Rodrick agree

I nodded "Me too."

"See," she chirped "and besides the boys are probably very tired."

"Oh we are," we both say at the same time

As much as Dad hated to he decided to stay the night and I could finally breath a sigh of relief after spending the entire day sitting between my brothers. We watched from the car as Dad went to check-in and then come back with a worried look. "Frank what is it?" my mother asked as he got into the car.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news," he said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well we got the last room," he explained

"So what's the bad news then?" Rodrick smirked

Dad sighed before explaining the rest to us "You two have to share a bed because they don't have any roll-a-ways."

"What?" we both answered "no way!"

This was not fair how come I had to share a bed with him? I mean how come one of us could not just sleep on the floor or something? The motel may have looked nice on the outside but once we entered the room we could see dark spots on the carpet so that sleeping on it was out of the question. It also had a cramped feeling, everything sat super close and the t.v. was only about thirteen inches. Before making my way over to the bed Rodrick grabbed me by the shoulder "Okay dweeb," he said down low "if we're forced to do this you have to stay on your side and if I see you on my side even for a spit second...you're dead."

"Trust me," I retorted "I will keep my distance."

"Yeah well you better!" he hissed

After lights out I turned away from my brother and tried to fall asleep, I had just to doze off when Rodrick stretched and his left arm landed on the side of my head. I quickly removed and tried to settle myself again when he kept doing it over and over again.

"Rodrick!" I hissed "stop it!"

"Boys please," my mother groaned "go to sleep before you wake Manny back up.".

"But..."I started to say but then decided to give up they never listened anyway. Could my life get any worst?

_**Rodrick's POV:**_

Okay so the next day my punishment for "bothering Greg" was I had to go one day without my mp3 player, which sucked because we had to listen to Manny's cd of Toddler Tunes. If I have to listen to that stupid Muppet song again I think I will go crazy. Mom turns back to me "So Rodrick what are you going to do when we get to the lake?"

"Lake," I repeated "we're going to a lake?"

"We sure are son," my father chimes in

"For what?" I ask

"So you, your brother and your father can all bond together," mom replies nonchalantly

I swallow hard trying to think of what to say but I had nothing, I mean there were a lot of things I wanted to do this summer and bonding was not one of them. I was hoping that I could ditch them and just have "Rodrick time" but now they're talking about bonding I just don't see that happening. Putting on my best fake smile I just nod and wonder why I haven't heard any remarks from Greg. Turns out he had fallen asleep to that Muppet music, see I knew he was a dork. My boredom was working on overdrive as I tried to keep my heavy eyes open but why should I fight it when Mom kept asking me dumb questions that I really did not want to answer. "How much longer to we get there?" I asked

"In a couple hours," said my father with a proud nod

"Okay," I replied deciding to give in to my heavy eyes and fell asleep.

I slept for what seemed like only a minutes but it was hours because when I opened them we had reached the small lake town we would be spending the summer in. Dad drove slowly in the town and just as we were driving past this shop some chick walks out causing me to sit up and do a double take. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail but that's why I took notice in her nope, it was the fact she was wearing a Green Day t-shirt and they are one of my favorite bands.

"See something son?" Dad asked causing me to jump

"No," I lie

"Well maybe we can walk around in the town later," Mom suggests

"Great," I replied but really it wasn't, how lame is it to walk around with your parents when there is a cute chick around?

Dad takes a left and up a small hill we go straight to a cabin type hours overlooking the this large lake, it was breathtaking if you are in to that kind of stuff. "Wake your brother up," Mom tells me as Dad parks the car in the driveway.

"Okay," I say getting a smile on my face, I have to do what she tells me to do right? To wake Greg I used my special (poke him in the side) trick.

"STOP IT!" he snaps

"Wake up doofus," I laugh

He glared up at me and I just nod thinking works every time...

_**A/N: I do not own DOAWK just my plot... Please Review and thank you for you reviews they really mean a lot to me. I hope you are enjoying my story so far, like I said this is my first story in this section and a lot of it is coming from personal things my older brother has done to me. I am always open to more ideas or suggestions but please no flames. I will update this story as much as I can... So tell me what you think of it so far... **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**How **_

_**I **_

_**Spent **_

_**My **_

_**Summer Vacation **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

**Rodrick's POV**:

Well I managed to talk Mom and Dad to let me go into town after we unpacked but only if I took Greg with me. "You boys get the whole upstairs to yourself," Dad explained Greg and I rushed up stairs to find just one big room with extra large windows, a futon and a twin bed. I look over at him and looked at me both thinking the same thing (futon), we both make our move and with me turning out to the winner.

"It's not fair," he pouted

"I can't help it if I have longer legs," I smirked "and stop being such a wimp."

After bring our stuff upstairs I was ready to go into town "Okay see ya guys later!" I called as I rushed to the door

"Ahem, Rodrick aren't you forgetting something?" Mom asked folding her arms

I rolled my eyes "Come on little bro," I said motioning for Greg to come with me

"We'll meet up with you boys later then!" she called from the door as we walked down the dirt driveway towards town,

"Why are we going into town?" Greg asked

"Can I ask you something?" I asked to say turning all my attention to him and sounding all serious

"What?" he whispered

"Something," I smirked and smacked the back of his head.

"You're a jerk," he snapped rubbing his head

That seemed to shut him up until we got into town there is one thing that get's on my nerves it's too many questions, if he was forced upon me then at least I could have him be quit. After walking around in circles for a good thirty minutes Greg starts begging to stop and get a soda. "Fine," I sigh and start walking towards the shop.

We walk back to the cooler, grab two cokes and make our way back up the counter. "That will be two dollars," a voice said without looking up I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet.

"Here," I say tossing two bucks on the counter before turning to my brother "come on Greg."

"Wait," he said taking a step closer to the counter "Do you know any cool places to go?"

"I do," a girl's voice pipes up from behind us, I turned to see the same girl I saw earlier.

"Really, where?" Greg asked with a hint of excitement in his voice

"The Well," she replies laying her stuff on the counter that she was holding

"What's The Well?" I ask

"It's a place where us youths go to hangout and have fun."

"What all do they have there?" I find myself asking

"Lots of stuff," she replied as she paid for her items then gathered them up and started to walk out with us following.

"Like?" Greg asked opening the door for her

She just smiled and started listing the things they had there "Video games, dancing, a live band and much much more."

"Video games," Greg repeated "I wanna go."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head (Why does he have to be so nerdy?) I thought

"I Maybelle," she said holding out her hand for us and which Greg happily took "but everyone calls me May for short and you two are?"

"Well I'm Greg and this is my older brother Rodrick,"

"Nice to meet you Rodrick," she said holding out her hand for me to shake

"Hi," I replied slowly taking her hand.

"Do you go to The Well?" Greg asked

She smiled and nodded "Sure do and a matter of fact I'm going there tomorrow night with my cousin."

"That's cool," I said looking down at my watch so I could pretend to see what time it was.

"Yeah," she replied "you two should come."

"We would love really," I said sarcastically "but we don't know where it's at."

"I could show you,"

We started to follow her again and it really wasn't that far away just a couple blocks away "There," she said pointing to a large white building. "We'll try to be there," I told her and she smiled and said okay.

_**xoxoxo**_

For dinner that night was a big plump juicy cheese burger with a basket of fries and a milkshake. "So did you boys have fun?" Mom asked as soon as I had taken a bite of my burger..

"Yeah," I mumbled

"That's great," our father said "now tomorrow us three men are going fishing."

"Can't wait for that," I heard Greg mumble down low.

"Great Dad should be fun," I lied after a swallowed my piece of burger while thinking (but Rock-Fest would have been a hell of a lot more fun then this stupid trip.) Now we just have to convince Mom and Dad to let us go to this youth place and maybe there I can ditch my younger brother and have some "me time."

_**A/N: Just more of a filler type chapter next one will be longer and better. Let me know what you think so far and thanks for the reviews and ideas, they're great/ Hope you are liking my story so far... **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How **_

_**I**_

_**Spent**_

_**My Summer Vacation**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Greg's POV:**

The night before our "big fishing" trip and after Mom put Manny to bed we decided to tell scary stories around the fire pit by behind the house, now I know I shouldn't be scared but the story Rodrick told really scared me. "And so he still haunts the woods searching for The Bloody Bones," he said in such a serious tone it had Mom cuddled up to Dad and me getting some serious 'goosebumps.' "Now if you'll excuse me," he said finishing his story "I'm going to get something to drink, does anyone else want anything while I'm in the house?"

""Oh Rodrick dear if you would please bring me a bottle water," Mom said giving him a smile

He smiled back and went into the house "Okay Greg," Dad said giving me a smile "it will be your turn when your brother returns, so you better be thinking up a really good one."

"Okay," I replied and as I sat there thinking up something I thought I heard a twig break from behind so I looked back saw nothing and went about thinking about a story to tell. I heard another twig break "Did you hear something?" I asked my parents

"No," they replied

"You're right it's probably nothing," I said shrugging off the noise and then a pair of arms wrapped around me and I screamed, I turned to see that it was older brother "BLOODY BONES!" he yelled before breaking into laughing state and even our parents were laughing, I felt so small how could I let him scare me like that?

"You dumb ass!" I hissed standing up glaring at him

"Greg Heffley!" my mother said in a stern voice "you know I tolerate that kind of language."

"He started it," I retorted

"Go to your room," she sighed before turning to Rodrick but I never got to hear what she said because I was too upset about having to go to my room that I stomped my way to it. Sometime later Mom came up by me "You may come back downstairs if you want."

"Why should I," I asked still kind of numb from being sent there to began with

"Because," she said smiling "your father has had all the old videos and pictures from you boys were small put onto disks so we could watch them."

"I don't know," I sighed

"Well," she said patting me on my shoulder "if you decide to come down there will be a sundae with your name on it waiting for you."

"Okay," I replied "I'll come

"Good," she smiled "now how about we watch some movies of Rodrick when he was little?"

An evil smirk formed across my face "Sure," I had never seen these videos just pictures, so this could be fun.

My brother greeted me when I came the stairs "Hey wimp,"

"Hey Rodrick," I replied still smiling

Mom prepared my sundae the way I always liked it and then brought it over to me. "Okay which one do we want to watch first?" she asked me having me sit on the couch next to my brother. I looked at the disks and picked the one that caught my eye "This one," I replied with my smirk and a head nod.

"This one, awww!" she said holding it close to her chest "this had to be one of my favorites."

Dad took the disk from her and smiled as he placed it into the dvd player "So what lame video of Manny are we watching?" Rodrick snorted

"Oh we're not," I smiled "it's about you."

"What?" he snapped sitting up straight

Dad hit play and the video's title came on (Rodrick Sings and Dances) followed by Mom's voice behind the camera "Okay I'm going to hopefully record our son Rodrick singing and dancing to his favorite song," she said as the camera moved into the living room where you could music playing really loud. I glanced over at Mom she had her hand over her mouth with tears glistening in her eyes then my eyes fell upon Rodrick sitting next to me and he had turned a slight pinkish color. Back on screen mom had managed to find toddler Rodrick and was now filming him as he sang and danced...**"Tead, tolders, tees and toes..."** he sang twirling himself around before taking notice that mom had the camera aimed at him "No no no no no," he said shaking his finger at it. This was too much I just couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, so that's when I broke into a laughing fit...

"Shut up!" Rodrick hissed before taking a look at the other dvd's "this one next," he said smiling and handing it to Dad.

The video started and I immediately turned red, for the first thing it showed was a year and a half old version of me running from the camera with no diaper on and Mom chasing close behind. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. then the video changed to Rodrick painting a picture at the table "Who's that for?" Dad's voice asked "Mommy," he replied not taking his eyes off the picture "for her birthday." Mom entered the kitchen looking very tired with me in her arms "Time to make dinner," she said placing me on the ground, I make my way over to my brother and climb up on the chair to sit by him.

"Don't touch okay," he tells me

I shake my head biting the bottom part of my mouth before reaching for the paint brush, unfortunately for me I tip the glass of water it was sitting in over and ruining my brother's picture he had been working so hard on. He started to cry mom rushed over to see the mess "What happened?" she snapped

"GREG RUINED MY PICTURE!" young Rodrick cried with such hurt in his tone like everything was over "HE RUINS EVERYTHING!"

"Oh sweetie he didn't mean to do," she cooed giving him a hug causing me to start to cry

"Yessss heeee did,"

"Frank can you help me clean up this mess?" she asks looking at the camera before it shut off...

The next video was when I fell and scraped up knee so to comfort me my brother hugged me and sang "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know Greg how much I love, so please don't take my sunshine away..." I hear mom ask why he sang that song "Because," he replied smiling "you always sang it to me to make me feel better." "That's so sweet," I hear her say "and do you love your brother?"

"Yes," he nodded

"Okay I thing that's enough for tonight," Mom announced turning off the tv "you boys have a big day tomorrow."

Upstairs as I lay in the twin bed thinking about that last video "Sorry for ruining your picture," I said before turning over to go to sleep.

"You still owe me for that," teased Rodrick before turning out the light.

_**A/N: I don't own DOAWK just my plot...Hope you like my story so far, thanks for the reviews. I did not even think that I was going to get any to be honest, so thanks :D I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter, so let me know what you think about it so far...Updating as as I can...BTW I spelled the song Head, Shoulder, Knees and Toes wrong because it's cute the way a small child sings it... And as promised this chapter was longer XD  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**How **_

_**I**_

_**Spent**_

_**My **_

_**Summer Vacation**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Normal POV:**_

5:15 am...

Mr. Heffley was excited today was the day he and his boys would do some male bonding, he put on a pot of coffee and then went upstairs to wake up his sons. "Rodrick, Greg!" he called as he entered the upstairs "time to get up!"

Greg slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the alarm clock which read 5:25 "Dad," he mumbled "it's only 5:25 in the morning."

"Yeah I know," answered Mr. Heffley "it's the perfect time to go fishing."

"But," Greg started to protest "it's not fair."

Mr. Heffley just shook his head and held up his hand "I don't want to hear it," he said "now go get ready."

Greg drew a heavy sigh as he threw the covers off himself, grabbed his clothes and made his way down to the bathroom. "Stupid fishing trip," he mumbled as the pulled his hoodie over his head and then started to brush his teeth. Mr. Heffley had hard time getting his eldest son out of bed and when he did Greg knew he would be in a bad mood all day. All three of them ate their breakfast in silence so not to wake Manny or Mrs. Heffley, "This sucks," Greg heard Rodrick say down low.

xoxoxo

Out in the middle of the lake in a boat just big enough for the three of them with their fishing poles in the water. "Ah," Mr. Heffley said taking a seat near the front of the boat "isn't this the life?"

"Yeah, great dad," Greg said with a forced smile

"How long are we staying out here?" Rodrick asked from the opposite side of the boat.

"All day," Mr. Heffley replied giving his son a wink "or at least until we each catch a fish."

Rodrick rolled his eyes and shook his head "Yeah I can see the fish are really biting."

Two and half hours of pure boredom and not even a nibble from the fishes, the boys were beginning to become very restless. "Dad, how long do we have to go through this?" Greg complained

"I already told you when one of us catches a fish,"

"This is just great!" Rodrick snapped "I stuck in the middle of a lake fishing for something that's not going to bite, when I could have been enjoying Rock-Fest by now."

"Oh give it up Rodrick," Greg said "Mom would never have let you go to that anyway."

"You don't know that," Rodrick answered as he tossed a fake worm at Greg's head just missing.

"Boys please!" their father hissed pointing his finger at them "don't make come over there!"

Rodrick reeled his fishing pole in and tossed in the bottom of the boat "This blows, can we do something else?"

Mr. Heffley and Greg followed Rodrick's lead and reeled their poles in as well "What would suggest we do then?" Mr. Heffley asked

"Me really," Rodrick asked getting a smirk on his face...

xoxoxo

"I don't know about this," Mr. Heffley said shaking his head in disbelief as they stood by the boat rental hut waiting to rent a wake boarding boat.

"Come on dad," Rodrick said placing his arm on his dad's shoulder "I mean you want us boys to have a great summer don't you?"

Mr. Heffley was a loss for words for a moment "Ah, yeah sure."

"Okay Meester Heffley," the boat rental person said in a what sounded like a fake accent "we just need a credeet card, you know just in case anyting happens."

Greg and Rodrick quickly put their life jackets on "Finally something cool," Greg said happily

"Okay boys," Mr. Heffley said proudly "you ready?"

The boat they rented lacked a wake board but it did have a convertible tube that allowed three persons to hold on well the boat pulled it along. Back in the middle of the lake with a cooler boat this time "Who want's to go first?" Mr. Heffley asked

"I do!" Greg said stepping towards the tube

"No way I should go first," Rodrick said pulling his younger sibling back

Mr. Heffley sighed and pulled out a coin "Rodrick heads or tails?"

"Heads," he said with a smirk

FLIP

"Tails," Mr. Heffley smiled "okay Greg you're up first."

"Yes," Greg smiled as he grabbed hold of the tube and jumped in the water

"Okay Rodrick let off enough robe for your brother," Mr. Heffley said as he went to the controls

Rodrick smiled and nodded " Ready dad!" he called when let some rope out then grabbed the camera

Mr. Heffley started the boat up and put it into gear...at first nothing but when the boat started to faster a lot of the water started to splash into Greg's face. Rodrick started to laugh at this and record it "What's wrong little bro?" he shouted.

"Oh for pete's sake Rodrick," Mr. Heffley said looking back "let some more robe ou for him."

Thirty minutes later both boys had the tube up on the back of the boat holding on waiting for their dad to take off fast and have the tube fly off and into the water. "READY!" Mr. Heffley shouted

"READY!" they both shouted back

Just the way they planed it the tube slid off the back of the boat and into the water and as both boys held on they could not help but enjoy themselves...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DOAWK... Next chapter coming soon nad sorry this one took a bit. Let me know what you think of it so far/Sorry it's kinda a short chapter... Thank you for tall the reviews, feel free to leave more :D they make me very happy XD  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**How**

**I**

**Spent**

**My **

**Summer Vacation **

**Chapter 7**

"So you see that's why we want to go tonight Dad," Rodrick explained to their father on the way back up to the house.

"How did you find out about this place?" Frank asked, deciding to make small talk with his sons.

"From a some girl named May or something like that," added Greg.

"A girl," Mr. Heffley repeated raising an eyebrow as he looked at the two boys "really?"

"Yes," Rodrick answered slowly

"I see," Mr. Heffley said rubbing his chin

"It's not like that," Rodrick protested "I mean she told us about the place and it doesn't mean that she is going be there, right?"

"Come on Dad," Greg begged "you can trust us."

Mr. Heffley just shook his head "I want to, really but your mother has planed out tonight and I really don't want to disappoint her."

The house came into review and Mrs. Heffley was sitting on the porch watching Manny play with his toy cars, "Hey boys, how did it go?" she asked as the men got closer.

"Great," Frank answered giving his wife a smile

"Really!" she chirped "that's wonderful!"

"Yeah," he said smiling as he took a seat beside her "the boys and I were talking."

"Ah, huh," she nodded "and?"

"Well," he paused for a moment before continuing "they wanted to know if they could go to a youth club tonigh?"

Mrs. Heffley sat there for a minute thinking about it "Well..." she started to say but Rodrick cut her off "Please mom, well do anything."

"Anything?" she repeated

"Anything," Greg whispered with a nod

"Well, okay." she said smiling "you have a deal."

"YES!" both boys exclaimed as they high-fived each other.

RGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

**Greg's POV: **

Mom made us eat dinner before she allowed us to leave to go to The Well and Rodrick and I got to cash in some of our 'Mom Bucks' dollars so we could have fun." Hurry up dweeb," Rodrick said as we hurried towards the place. "I am hurrying butt for brains," I answered as I tried to keep up with him. Finally the large white building came into view and once inside I could tell this was my kind of place. A large selection of video games stretching from on wall to the other, really loud music and a cheap eats counter. I tore my eyes off all the wonderful things to realize I had lost Rodrick somewhere in the crowd, "Oh well," I said shrugging it off "time to get busy."

I walked towards the video games and I was almost there when a voice that I never wanted to hear on my vacation came from behind., "What are you doing here, Greg Heffley!" I crossed my fingers behind my back as I turned to see Patty Farrell standing right behind me. I forced a smile upon my face as I asked "Patty what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first Greg Heffley!" she hissed

I was about to say something when the May appeared "I see you met my cousin" she said sweetly

'Cousin?' I repeated in my head 'Of course she has to be related to her, I mean that's how it always works. "We go to school together," I explained

"Yeah May," Patty smirks "he's that loser I told you about, you know the one I beat up."

"I was sick that day!" I say in defense.

Patty just rolled her eyes "Whatever Heffley,"

"Where's your brother?" May asked looking around

I just shrugged my shoulders "Don't know."

"Maybe you should go find him," she said to me "and you two can meet us over by the Wii room #3."

I nodded and went off to find my brother. So after not having to search very long I found him flirting with some rocker chick at the snack counter. "I have my own band," he told her

"Really," she replied twisting her hair around her index finger "tell me more."

"Mindy is this guy bothering you?" some guy who I'm assuming was her boyfriend asked walking over by them

"No Rex," she replied

He smiled and grabbed her away "Well come on then, let's get out of here."

"Bye," she said to Rodrick as Rex pulled her away.

"Hey," I said walking over to him "remember May from the shop."

"Yeah," he said "so?"

"She's here now and she's asking about you."

"She is?" he asked getting this weird smile on his face

Rodrick followed me to Wii room #3 where we found May setting up the Just Dance game. "Found him," I said as we entered the room

"Hi Rodrick," she said with a smile "do you two want to play?"

"No," we both said at the same time

"Why not?" she asked "we can show you how to play."

"Okay," Rodrick said trying to hide his smile "show us."

The song they chose was 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and I could tell by the look Rodrick had on his face he was happy they chose that song, even I was kinda enjoying it. The way May was right in tune with the song and even Patty was pretty good but I would never let her know that. When the song was over Patty turned to me "Your turn Heffley,"

"What?"

"Yeah go on Greg," Rodrick smirked "don't let your little girl-friend show you up."

"She's not my girl-friend," I hissed as I reached for the controller

"I choosing a song for you," she teased

"Fine," I sigh "but nothing stupid."

_**Rodrick's POV:**_

May sat down me "So how about you dance next?" she asked

"I don't dance," I replied coolly

She smiled "Would you dance with me?"

Before I had a chance to answer her Greg's girl-friend started the song up for him, "Surfin' Bird" he read aloud before the music started and when it did I want so much to record this epic moment.

"Do you have a camera?" I asked May quickly turning to her

"Yes, my phone," she replied

"Can I use it?"

"Sure," she said with a smile "but only if you get up and dance."

"Okay fine," I said before I could stop myself.

She set up the phone and handed it to me, "Smile Greggy," I teased "this is going on YouTube."

After Greg was done dancing May uploaded it to YouTube for me "Okay big boy," she said "it's our turn."

Okay I'm not much into video games but when May was "helping me" with the Hot 'N' Cold dance I started to like it, so by the end of the night all four of us were dancing.

_**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait been busy and feeling under the weather. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. I love reviews and thank you for all your reviews, they truly mean a lot to me. I would like to point out that I do not own DOAWK or the JD trademark...Plead R&R::::::P.S sorry for any typos :(  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**How **

**I**

**Spent **

**My **

**Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Please read, review and I will update faster... XD  
><strong>

"Raise and shine boys," Mrs. Heffley's voice said cheerfully the next morning. Rodrick grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand beside his bed "Mom it's only 6:30," he said as he squinted at the brightness of the light from his phone that seemed to mocking him about the time.

"I know," she replied just as cheerful as before "but we have to get up early if we want to be at Aunt Donna and Uncle Patrick's by noon."

"Do we have to," Greg mumbled as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, we made a deal," she said as she pulled the curtain to bring light into their loft bedroom.

"What deal?" asked Rodrick shielding his eyes from the bright light that now surrounded him.

Mrs. Heffley placed her hands on her hips "The deal we made yesterday if I let you two go out last night, remember?"

Greg and Rodrick glanced at each other both remembering the deal "Oh, that deal," Rodrick sighed.

"Great!" she exclaimed "then I see you two downstairs in ten minutes," and with that said she turned and went back downstairs.

"Rodrick what are we going to do?" Greg asked as he slowly got out of bed "I don't want to go some aunt and uncle's house that we don't even know."

"Well neither do I," Rodrick said "when I made that deal I didn't know she would come up with something so fast."

"Are you kidding?" Greg smirked "This is mom you're talking about."

Rodrick nodded "I see your point."

Ten minutes later the two Heffley boys made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where their mother was preparing breakfast. "Aw, good you're down," she said when she spotted her boys "Rodrick will you set the table?"

"What?" he asked completely caught off guard "why not Greg?"

"Because I asked you," she explained "and besides I making your favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes."

As Rodrick went to grab plates Greg heard him mumble "Yeah when I was like five."

"What was that sweetheart?" Mrs. Heffley asked turning back to him.

"Nothing," he lied "just getting the plates."

"Mom do you need me to do anything?" Greg decided to ask

"Sure sweetie," she replied smiling "can you pour some juice?"

"Something smells good," Mr. Heffley said as he entered the kitchen. "Thank you," Mrs. Heffley smiled placing a plate of pancakes on the table "you boys sit while I go get Manny."

The three of them did as they were told "Boy this looks tasty, huh?" Mr. Heffley asked rubbing his hands together .

"Why do we go to our aunt and uncle's house?" Rodrick asked in a lowered voice so his mother could not hear.

"What are you talking about?"

"She did say that dad," Greg said.

"You have nothing to worry about boys," their father said as he waved it off "the only aunt and uncle that live out here is Donna and Patrick and your mother has not talked to Donna in years."

Mrs. Heffley returned carrying the still half asleep Manny in her arms "Well hurry and eat," she said with a smile "we do have a long drive ahead of us."

The smile that was just on Mr. Heffley's face a few minutes ago seemed to have vanished "Why Hun?" he asked "Where are we heading to?"

"To Donna and Patrick's," she replied as she placed Manny in his highchair and then took a sip of her coffee " we discussed it last night, remember."

"Ah, yes," he lied when in fact he could not remember even talking about Donna or her husband Patrick.

After breakfast Mrs. Heffley rinsed the dishes, put them into the dishwasher and then loaded her family into the SUV. "I can't wait to see my sister again," she said happily as Mr. Heffley pulled away from the cabin.

"Can't wait," he said behind a fake smile.

Rodrick sighed as he thought about last night and how much fun it was. He loved the way he managed to get a silly dancing video of Greg and post it on YouTube as pay back.

"How come we never went to visit them before?" asked Greg

"We've been too busy," she replied

"Well how come they never came to visit us then?" Rodrick asked

Mrs. Heffley thought about what to say "They must have been really busy as well."

"That or they never wanted to see us," Rodrick said before placing his headphones in his ears.

**Stephenson Residents:**

Donna paced back and forth in front of her two boys Ethan and Michael "Okay boys my sister and her family are coming to visit us today."

"What do you want us to do mother?" her eldest Ethan asked

She smiled and replied "I want you two to show them how much better you two are then them."

"Yes mother," they both replied.

She nodded as she turned to her big window and saw the SUV pulling up the long driveway "They're here," she said.

Once the car was parked Mrs. Heffley was the first one out "Donna!" she exclaimed taking her sister into her arms and hugging her, Donna did the same. "Hello Susan," Donna replied with a nod. Mr. Heffley stepped out giving her nod "Hey," he said

"Hello Frank," she said before turning attention to the boys in the back seat. "Oh, yes!" Mrs. Heffley said motioning for the boys to get out of the car "these are our boys, you remember Rodrick he's the oldest?"

Aunt Donna said nothing but just stared at them, "Next we have Greg and then the youngest here is Manny."

"Charmed," she replied before turning back to her sister and husband "please do come in but you will have to remove your shoes."

Rodrick and Greg watched as their parents followed their aunt into her house "Charmed," Rodrick mocked once knew it was safe to. Greg laughed "yeah and don't forget to take your shoes off at the door." Rodrick laughed before tapping his brother on the shoulder "Come on let's go before mom blows her top."

"Boys let me introduce you to your cousins," Aunt Donna said when they walked in "this tall handsome guy is Ethan and he is his school's star quarterback, next we have Micheal and he is following in his brother's footsteps."

"Hello," Ethan said holding out his hand to Rodrick

"Hey," he replied taking his hand which turned out to be a bad idea for as soon as Ethan took hold of it he squeezed it really hard, "Sorry," he smirked "I don't know my own strength.

"What a jerk," Greg thought when he saw his brother rubbing his hand afterwards.

Lunch was finger sandwiches and all the while they ate Ethan kept giving Rodrick dirty looks. Uncle Patrick came home soon after and that's when things got worst. "So Greg what are your plans for the future?" he asked

"Well..." was as far as he got before he turned his attention to Rodrick "what about you?"

Greg heard Rodrick swallow hard "A rock star,"

"Rock star!" Aunt Donna laughed followed by Ethan and Micheal laughs."

"He just kidding," Mr. Heffley said "he want's to be a lawyer."

"Wha..? Da...?" Rodrick started to say but stopped when he caught his father's eye "it's true."

"Really?" Uncle Patrick stated "you don't look smart enough to be lawyer."

Mr. and Mrs. Heffley's mouths dropped open, who did he think he was insulting their son like that. "Now just because Rodrick does not dress like Ethan it does not mean he's any less smart," Mrs. Heffley said.

"I was just stating a fact, that's all" Patrick said.

Donna stood up sensing the mood change in the air "Why don't you boys go outside well us adults talk."

Outside Micheal and Ethan were acting just as rude up as their parents "So how long are you losers here for?" Micheal asked Greg

"Loser, " Rodrick repeated "if you look the word your picture is beside it."

Greg smirked as he Rodrick did a fist bump

"You can't talk to my brother like that!" Ethan hissed as he grabbed Rodrick by the shirt...

"Mother!" Micheal shouted as he ran towards the adults "Rodrick started a fight with Ethan."

"My baby!" she cried as she hurried towards the fight. Mrs. Heffley hurried after her sister followed by the two husbands, Donna pushed her way between the boys "Okay stop it!" she shouted "what happened?"

"He started it mother," Ethan said putting on a 'good boy' act "he insulted my little brother."

"You," she said turning to Rodrick and brought her hand up

"Don't even think about it," Mrs. Heffley said getting between her sister and her son "if you think I'm going to stand back and let you smack my son when you don't even know what happened."

"Your children are messed up and it's no wonder look at you two, no sense at all."

"Those are my children you are talking about," Mrs. Heffley said placing her hands on her hips "and we're leaving."

"Good," Ethan said

Back inside of the Mrs. Heffley handed Rodrick some tissue for the small slit on his lip "I'm sorry boys," she said "can you forgive me?"

"We might," Rodrick said with a smile "if we workout some sort of a deal."

"Fine," she said smiling back at them "I don't know why I ever thought it would be different this time."

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Heffley

Mrs. Heffley bite the bottom of her lip "Do you remember when she came to stay with us when her and Patrick were going through hard times?"

"Yeah,"

"Rodrick was about three at the time and Ethan had just turned four," she explained "I had gone to the store and I guess you Rodrick were playing with a toy that you loved and Ethan wanted it so to get it he I bit you on the arm and it started to bleed. And when I got home I found her ready to smack you for pushing him off and not sharing your toy, so I told her she had to leave and that's why we were not talking until last night. I guess we thought we cover up the past and move on."

"For the record mom Rodrick did not start this fight either," Greg said

"I believe it," she said "how do you boys feel about pizza and a movie when we get back into town."

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Manny shouted

Back in town the Heffley's ate their pizza and went to the cinama "Okay three for Cuddle Buddy," Mrs. Heffley told the worker before turning back to her other two boys "you two can go see any movie of your choice and here is a few extra dollars just in case you want to buy snacks."

Rodrick and Greg smiled as they took the money "Two for Bone Crusher," they both said at the same time... "Hi Ridrick, Greg," came a voice from behind they turned to see May sitting there smiling "why don't you two join us."

May moved closer to Patty to let the two boys sit near the end and they enjoyed the movie together...

_**A/N: Well hope you liked it, let me know. Next chapter coming soon. I do not own DOAWK just my plot and OCs... Please review and let me know how I'm doing... Also this might be my longest chapter for this story... Sorry for any typos...  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**How**

**I Spent**

**My Summer Vacation **

**Chapter 9**

**Rodrick's POV:**

The sudden urge to pee woke me from sleep sometime during the night and on my way back to bed from the bathroom I took notice of my sleeping brother, without warning I picked up one of my dirty socks laying on the floor and held it above his face. I smile slowly crept across my face as I waited for that perfect inhale before I dropped it, now I know I've done this prank before but it never gets old. I could not hold back my laughter when I saw the look of terror on his face when he realized what had happened.

"RODRICK!" he yelled

Within seconds Mom was up the stairs with her arms crossed "What is going on here?"

"Rodrick...his... dirty...sock..." Greg spat holding up the sock.

Mom turned to me "Rodrick Heffley what am I going to do with you?"

"I really don't know what he is talking about," I lied as I tried to keep a straight face.

She narrowed her eyes "Okay then, if that is the game you're going to play." She sighed and shook her head "Rodrick tomorrow night you are on babysitting duty."

"What?" I questioned

"You will be watching both your brothers while your father and I go out."

"But."

She held up her hand "Save it,"

"That's so not fair," I mumbled as she walked away, (oh well if I was in charge tomorrow night then I was going to have some fun.)

I was the last one up the next morning and when I came downstairs I found mom all smiles "Good morning sweetheart," she chirped. I was still kinda half asleep when she greeted me so I with my eyes squinted I gave her a quick nod.

"Okay so today we are going down to the lake to go swimming," I heard her say

"Swimming?" I repeated "but why do we have to leave when we can just swim off that dock right outside?"

"Because it's more fun to go to the swimming area," Dad explained

Greg who was sitting at the table eating a pop tart looked at mom and dad and asked "What was the point of this trip anyway?"

Mom looked a little taken back at his question but replied with a smile "So we can bond as a close family again."

"We feel that the bond our family has is slowly slipping away," Dad said in agreement with mom.

I smiled and decided to use this a good chance to get on mom's side by placing my left arm around her "Don't worry Mom we will be."

"Oh Rodrick that really means a lot to me and your father," she said giving me a hug.

Greg and I helped Dad load the SUV with food and charcoal for our day at the lake... The lake was full of teenage girls in bikinis, (My kind of place) I tell myself and so I quickly help Dad carry the stuff over to the table then I am on my way.

I make my way down to the beach to enjoy the view of the splash attack that was going on between four girls, yep it was moment like these I was glad Mom made me go on this trip.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked from behind me causing me to jump a bit, I turned to see Greg walking over with his stupid hand held video game.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Mom told me to go spend time with you," he said with a frown

I rolled my eyes "Yeah well why don't you go somewhere else."

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when someone shouted "HEAD'S UP!" and BAM! Greg got a volley ball to the head. "Oh Greg I'm so sorry," May said running over to get the ball "are you okay?"

Greg stood up straight and rubbed his head "Yeah I think so."

She smiled "Good, do you two want to come over and play volley ball with us?"

I quickly stood up and grabbed Greg "Lead the way,"

"Great," Greg said down low.

"Now we can do two on two," she said happily.

"What are they doing here?" Patty asked crossing her arms as May returned with the two Heffley boys.

"Aww, come on Patty it's no fun with just two," May said with a smile and a wink "besides it will be fun beating these boys at our game."

Patty grinned "You are so right,"

I tried my best to keep focus on the game, aww who am I kidding none of my focus was in this game but instead on the way May looked in her short shorts and tight fitting t-shirt.

"RODRICK!" Greg yelled as the ball bounced right past me and May gave Patty a high five.

So after losing badly to the girls they decided it was time for a break. "Want to go for a swim?" May asked Patty

"Sure," she said "but the swimming area is to crowded."

"True," May replied "but we could go to our special swimming place."

"Yeah let's do that." Patty agreed

"Oh yeah," Greg said crossing his arms "and what makes your place better?"

"Well no tourist know about it," she replied

May looked at us "You two want to come?"

I smiled and followed because no matter how much those other girls were interesting on the beach this one was even more. "It's about a fifteen minute walk from here." On the way there May asked a lot of questions.

"So how long are you guys staying?"

"The whole summer," I replied

"That's cool," she smiled "so does that mean you're going to be staying for The End of Summer Carnival?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno maybe."

Greg and Patty were pretty much quiet the whole walk, May turned to them "You know you two would make a cute couple,"

"Yuck!" they both spat

"Yeah right," Greg huffed

"Like that's going to happen," Patty choked

May just smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Just saying."

xoxo

"Okay here we are," May said proudly as we approached a large rock with ten foot drop to the water and a rope attached to a branch above it.

"Cool," Greg said

May handed my the rope first "You go first."

I took the rope from her after a removed my shirt "Okay here I go," I said before taking a running shot and let go of the rope in mid-air landing safely in the cool water below.

May smiled and removed her shorts and shirt to reveal her two piece swimsuit through not a bikini still kinda sexy. She took her running shot and 'SPLASH!' right into the water with me. Next Patty then Greg who almost did a belly flop the first time, we spent a good hour and a half swinging off the rock. On our way back down to the park area May managed to get me alone to ask me something, "Do you want to go to a concert with me?"

"Sure, I guess," I replied

She smiled and looked down at the ground "It would just be us two because Patty doesn't like that type of music and I have two tickets."

"What kind of music?" I asked

She blushed "It's a Green Day cover band plus more."

"Okay, I'll go," I said "when is it?

"Friday," she replied

"Go where on Friday?" Greg asked

"To some place where you're to young," I teased

"Whatever," he smirked and rolled his eyes.

We said our goodbyes before making our way back to our table to get some food...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DOAWK just my plot, thank you for your reviews and sorry I haven't updated in over a month but now I'm BACK! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry ofr any typos I will fix them later on. Next chapter coming in a day or two... Tell me what you think of it so far... Please R&R ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**How**_

_**I Spent**_

_**My **_

_**Summer Vacation **_

_**Chapter 10**_

**Greg's POV:**

Mom and Dad left to go out on their "date" leaving Manny and me in Rodrick's care, I mean what could go wrong? Rodrick decided to put his culinary skills to good use by cooking some corn dog up in the microwave. Two corn dogs sitting in front of me and as I went to pick them up and bite into them I notice they're a little over done.

"Ah, Rodrick," I said lifting one of them up "I think you over did them."

"What, no they're not," he shaking his head in protest then picked one up and took a bite. "Okay," he said dropping it back onto his plate "pizza sounds better."

"Can we get pepperoni?" I quickly asked

He rolled his eyes and turned to Manny "Okay Manny we're going for a quick walk."

"YAY!" Manny said happily as he clapped his hands

Rodrick got Manny ready to go by putting his shoes on before turning back to me "You ready wimp?"

"Yes," I sighed

Manny walked for a bit before saying his feet were starting to hurt "Okay you win," Rodrick sighed stopping and lifting Manny up to his shoulders "You're getting heave buddy."

"Cause I getting bigger," Manny cheered.

As we approached the town it sounded like a party was going on and the pizza place was the hot spot. "Oh great," I heard Rodrick say down low.

"I'm hungry," Manny groaned as Rodrick lifted him off his shoulders and placed him back on the ground.

"I know buddy but we have to wait our turn," he explained

I was kinda surprised to see this side of Rodrick, I mean normally he wouldn't care so much. "You must really want to go to that concert," I said out loud.

"The concert has nothing to do with it," he said looking around for another option "how about fries Manny?"

"Okay," Manny replied with a nod.

"Hi my how many?" asked an older woman as we entered

"Three," Rodrick replied

The woman smiled and grabbed two regular and one child's menu "Right this way gentlemen."

"Greg," Rodrick said after we found our seats and the woman left "this is coming out of both of our Mom Bucks,"

"Fine," I said as I opened up the menu "but I'm getting a milkshake."

"Whatever," he said as he opened his menu.

A few minutes later our waitress came over "Hi, my name is Kassie and I'll be your server tonight and our we ready to order."

"Yes," I replied "I'll have a burger with a chocolate milkshake."

"Regular or seasoned fries?"

I thought about it for a second "Are the seasoned any good?"

Rodrick rolled his eyes but Kassie just smiled and nodded "Yes very good."

"Then I'll have those."

"Any for you two?" she asked turning to my brothers

"Yes, um, he'll have the grilled cheese and fries,"

"Regular or seasoned?"

"Regular," Rodrick replied "and I'll have a burger as well."

"What about a drink?" she asked writing down our orders

"Yes, I'll have a coke,"

"One coke," she repeated "okay I'll be right back with your orders."

When our order did come we dove into it just gulping it down, that's how hungry we were. "Man that was good," I said as we walked home after dinner.

"Yeah," Rodrick agreed "hopefully we get back before Mom and Dad."

XOXOXOXO

Normal POV:

Back at the house Manny rubbed his sleepy eyes as he yawned "Read a story."

"No story tonight," Rodrick said

"Please..." begged Manny

Greg looked up at his older brother from his journal "You know you have to do it or else he'll start to cry and scream."

"Okay Manny," Rodrick said "what story do you want to hear."

Manny smiled cheerful "This one," he said picking up Green Eggs and Ham.

"That one," Rodrick sighed as he plopped himself on the couch "okay bring it here."

Rodrick must have read that book a good five times before Manny fell asleep and by the time Mr. and Mrs Heffley returned all three boys were passed out. "Aw, Frank look," Susan said pointing to the way Rodrick had Manny propped up against a pillow beside him fast asleep and Greg had passed out streched out across the floor with his head resting on his journal.

"See I knew this was a good idea," Mr. Heffley said proudly.

"Should we wake them?" asked Mrs. Heffley

"Nah, they look to comfortable,"

Mrs. Heffley went to get three blankets for her sons and gave each one a gentle kiss after covering them up, "Goodnight," she whispered before turning off the lights...

_**DISCLAIMER: Okay this was kinda filler chapter, hope you liked it. Please R&R:D and that you for you favs and reviews they really mean a lot to me. Next chapter coming soon. Sorry it was a short chapter, next should be longer. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know, I am open to them. Please no flames this is my first DOAWK story, speaking of which I own nothing of it just my plot and OCs. BTW the cousins will be back in the story again and what will they do? Who knows ;p  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**How**

**I Spent**

**My **

**Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 11**

**May's POV**

When Friday came around I was feel a little nervous for inviting someone I had only met a few times, I mean I knew nothing about him. A sigh escaped me as I looked at the clock "Only a few more hours," I told myself.

"What am I going to do when you go to that concert?" Patty asked as she entered my room

I shrugged my shoulders "You could always go to The Well."

"By myself?" she asked rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

"You could always go with Greg," I teased

"Yuck, no thanks," she said shaking her head "I'd rather kiss a monkey."

I laughed and shook my head "Well between you and me I think you should go after him."

"Not my type," she said as she huffed away

"She really does like him," I laughed as I went to go get ready.

The outfit I chose was a black t-shirt with a hot pink guitar on it, a pink and black plaid shirt with black leggins and to top it off pink fishnet gloves. After doing my hair which I left free and flowing then went to go get my pink converse sneakers on. "So where are you meeting him?" Patty asked

"By The Well," I replied "so are you going?"

"I guess," she shrugged "but I'm not going to hang around with Heffley."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and walked out.

xoxoxoxo

Rodrick's POV:

"Okay explain to me why I have to go?" Greg asked as we made our way down the hill towards town.

"Because shrimp Mom wants us to spend time together and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." I explained "now if you keep your mouth shut this time I might be willing to make out a deal with you."

Greg looked at the ground and replied "So like a bribe?"

I nodded "Yeah something like that."

"Okay deal," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal," I repeated and shook it.

The Well came into view and so did the girls, May smiled when she spotted us. We said our goodbyes well she said her goodbyes to Patty and Greg "See you guys later,"

"Bye," they both said at the same time.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes," she replied before taking notice that I had stolen some of Mom's eyeliner and had applied it to my eyes. "Eyeliner?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask back with a smirk

"Nothing," she replied trying to hide a smile

"I don't believe you," I said playfully "tell me."

She blushed "Okay fine, I think guys with eyeliner are kinda cute."

"Kinda," I repeated before asking "so you think I'm cute?"

She laughed softly and shook her head "I never said that."

"So you don't think I'm cute?"

"I never said that either," she smiled back "but if we don't hurry we are going to be late."

xoxoxo

We manged to get to the front of the stage and before the music started May brought out her phone "Rodrick come here I want to get a picture." With a smirk on my face I made my way over and then she put her one arm around my shoulder and her free hand held out her phone to take the picture "Okay smile," she said placing our heads together.

The first song the band played was a Green Day song called _Extraordinary Girl_ and May started to sing along with it at least I think she was, her lips were moving but it was so loud I couldn't tell. This band played songs from Blink-182, My Chemical Romance and a couple more I really don't remember from having to much fun. Okay this may have not been Rock-Fest but at least I got to see a some sort of concert and was kinda on a date. When the show let out May walked out holding my hand but she it was because she did not want us to lose each other in the crowd, I smiled and took what I could get.

Back at The Well...

Greg and Patty started off ignoring each other but some how decided play a game like Dance Revolution and were in a serious "dance off" when we returned. "I'm going to beat you Greg Heffley," she huffed

"Not a chance" he huffed back

May smiled and gave me a side glance before pulling me off to a corner of the room "I had a lot of tonight," she said.

"I did to," I replied

She blushed before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and then rushed back over to Greg and Patty.

I smiled and told myself "I guess this summer's not that bad and it's just the beginning."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DOAWK just my plot and OC's. Thank you to your reviews they really mean a lot to me. Next chapter coming soon with even more surprises like maybe the Hills sisters or maybe even the pushy cousins, I don't know you so R&R and stay tuned...I will be going back to fix my typos in the early chapters as well...  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**How**

**I **

**Sent **

**My Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 12**

**Greg's POV**:

Okay so ever since Rodrick went with May to that concert he has been acting really weird, I mean he hasn't been teasing me or complaining about our vacation in fact I think he's enjoying it. I know I shouldn't been complaining but come on this is Rodrick we're talking about he should not be acting this way.

"Good morning family!" he greeted us all smiles as he entered the kitchen one morning as Mom cooked breakfast.

"Good morning," Dad repeated giving me a look as if to say (What's up with him this isn't normal Rodrick behavior.) I answered him with a shrug of my shoulders, as if I knew I understood what was going on.

"Here mother let me help you with that," he said as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out some plates that she had been having trouble reaching."

"Thank you sweetie," she cooed

"Okay," I thought "that was really weird."

"Hello little brother," he said patting me on the shoulder before taking his seat next to me.

"Are you feeling okay son?" Dad asked still looking at Rodrick with a (What the heck is going on here) expression) on his face.

Rodrick just smiled and replied "Never felt any better."

Dad kinda looked scared with side of Rodrick while mom on the other hand was excited. "So sweetie what puts you in such a wonderful mood?"

Again he smiled and replied "Family mom."

"Really?" she smiled "Oh I am so happy to here you say that."

He nodded "And did I mention how much I love this trip?"

That was it he was feeding her lies and when he said that I almost choked on my juice. "You do?" I asked

"Yeah Greg of course I do," he laughed and shook his head " and did I mention how much time I liked spending with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Well if really like spending so much time with me then why do you always ditch me with Patty to go hang out with May?"

"Wha...What?" he laughed "I don't do that."

"Yeah you do," I argued

"Who's May?" Mom asked and dad looked straight at Rodrick who was at a loss for words, so I took liberty into telling them.

"May is Patty a girl from my school's cousin and we hang out with them but lately Rodrick and May have been ditching us to hang out alone."

"That's not true!" he snapped back "we only did that once and that was to go to a concert."

"Concert," Dad repeated "what concert?"

"A cover band," Rodrick explained "May had an extra ticket and she said her cousin wasn't into that type of music."

Mom to my surprise looked happy instead of upset "So Rodrick who is she and is she cute?"

I watched in amusement as my brother's face turned a slight pinkish color as he thought of what to say, "May ah, she's a friend," he said slowly.

"I see," Mom said trying to hide her smile "but is she cute?"

Rodrick rolled his eyes "Yeah...I... guess..kinda besides Greg likes to hang out with his girlfriend.

I swallowed hard and felt my face go numb "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever you say little bro," Rodrick smirked "sure looked like it when you kissed her the other night."

"I never kissed her!" I snapped

"Um, I'm pretty sure you did," he said

"LIAR!" I spat and with that said I quickly removed myself from the table and rushed outside. "Stupid Rodrick," I thought as walked into the woods behind the cabin "Patty is not my girlfriend, we're not even what you would call friends she nothing to me." Then an image of Patty and I kissing popped into my head "YUCK!" I said quickly shaking it from my head.

I walked deeper into the woods trying to clear my head not really paying any attention to where I was going, I was just letting my feet do the talking. So after about thirty to forty minutes later I stop "Where am I?" I asked myself realizing I have never been here before. I quickly looked back to see the way I just came but that was no help to me because getting to this point I did a lot of twists and turns, so which means I'm pretty much screwed.

"Okay," I sighed "you can do this Greg you just have to back track a little, shouldn't be hard right?"

Another twenty or so minutes of walking into what I hope to be the right way end with me standing on a large hill overlooking a valley "This isn't right," I tell myself "I think I'm lost." Now panic was starting to come over me as I realize I have no clue as to where I am or how to get back. My family has no idea that I am even missing for all they know I went into town or something.

"Oh God," I whispered as tears start to form in my eyes "what if I can never find my way back and what if nobody fines me and I die out here?"

_**Back at the cabin... Rodrick's POV:**_

It had been hours since anyone of us had seen or heard from Greg and Mom was really starting to worry about him, Dad was trying his best to calm her down but I knew he was just as scared as she was. To make matters worst they had sent me into town several times with no luck finding my little brother and this last time Mom went to the police but he told her Greg has to be missing twenty four hours before they would go looking for him. I looked outside and sighed and I knew we had to go looking for him. I know sometimes I can be a real jerk to him but that doesn't mean I don't love him, he is my brother after all.

"Dad," I said coming downstairs and he looked up at me "let's go find Greg."

"How are you going to do that?" Mom asked in a shakey voice

"May said her father and her two uncles can help along with herself," I explained "I mean she said they know these woods like that back of their hands."

Mom just nodded and walked over to me gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "You be safe."

"I will," I said returning the hug.

_**xioxoox**_

May and her family met us outside of the cabin by the base of the woods "Hi I'm May's father Joe," the man standing in front said hold out his hand for my father. "Frank," my father replied.

"Okay," Joe said turning to us "we each get a flash light just in case it get's dark before we find Greg and we all get some markers to mark our way."

After he handed everything out he asked "Does everyone one understand ?"

We all nodded "Good luck," May whispered to me as we entered woods.

_**Author's note: Will they find Greg? Of course this wouldn't be DOAWK without him... Also what will happen? Oh and I decided that the Hills sisters will be in this story and the evil cousins will return and possibly get into a fight...just keep reading and reviewing to give me hope to finish this story or and sorry for any typos I will go back and fix them someday:D... Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and my story so far... One more question who should be the one to find Greg? Oh I almost forgot I do not own DOAWK Jeff Kinney does... **_


	13. Chapter 13

**How **

**I **

**Spent**

**My**

**Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 13**

**Greg's POV:**

My feet were really starting to hurt as I walked in what felt like a complete circle. "I've past this before," I said looking up at an old crooked tree and I know it was the same one because it was the only one like it. I let out a sigh as I continued to walk then my stomach growled just to remind me on how hungry I really am and to make matters worst the sun was slowly setting. After walking for a bit longer I decide to take a break, so I found a large enough rock and sat down on it.

"I wonder what everyone is doing?" I asked myself "most likely having a party or something."

**Rodrick's POV:**

"GREG!" I called out making my way through the woods "Where are you little bro?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket and my gave a leap of joy, maybe some one found him but no it was just a text from one of my band mates. "Not now," I sigh flipping my phone shut "right now Greg is more important."

**Greg's POV: **

"Okay that's enough resting," I said quickly getting back on my feet and started walking. No sooner had I started walking it started down pouring, I mean bucket loads. "Great," I sighed but kept going. I was soaked within seconds, with all the heavy rain it was making it hard to walk because the ground was very soft and slippery. In fact I almost fell a couple times, yeah this rain was making almost near impossible to walk in.

"WHOA!" I gasped catching myself on tree trunk as to not to fall, it's going to have to take a little more then rain to keep from going. The sun set and it was still raining just as heavy and it probably was going to all night. You know trying to find your way out of a dark forest at night was proving to be very difficult "One false move could be very bad," I tell myself."maybe I should find some place to stay." I'll admit I was scared out of my mind and when I heard a twig or something snap no more then ten feet behind me I started to panic, my heart felt like it was beating in my throat. **SLURP! **was the sound it was making when I saw it a large dark shadow and that was it I started running, I was to afraid to look back to see if it was following me. Then it happened my foot got caught in something causing me to fall and twist my ankle.

"Ow!" I cried as pain shot from my ankle up my leg "I just want to go home."

**Rodrick's POV:**

"Okay dad bye," I said hanging up my phone "maybe I should go rejoin them."

I turned to walk back and then I heard movement, I quickly pointed my flashlight only to discover it was just a stupid deer. I took a deep breath and released it then I heard a groan from something to the far left of me. So I gathered all my courage which was not really that much and moved towards the direction I had heard the groan. AS I approached I could hear soft sobs "Greg is that you?"

"R-Rodrick?" he slowly answered "i-is t-that y-you?

I quickly rushed over and threw my arms around him, okay that must of shocked him because I never do those kind of things but oh well I found my little brother.

"Rodrick my foot is caught and I can't get it out," he cried "it hurts so bad."

"Okay little bro I get you out,"

I felt my way down to his ankle and discovered it was wedged tightly in between a rock and a root "Okay Greg I need you to hold the flashlight for me," I said handing him it to him.

He nodded and held the light steady as I worked his ankle free "Ow," he cried softly.

"Almost got it...there," I said freeing his ankle "come on let's get you back."

I helped him to his feet and before I forget I called dad who was thrilled to hear that I found Greg, "Wait there we'll find you," he said and I listened for once.

Thirty minutes later...

"Greg! Rodrick!" dad's voice rang through the darkness

"Right here dad," I called back waving my flashlight

Dad came hurrying over and embraced Greg in his arms "You don't know how happy I am to see you," he said.

"Yeah I do," Greg said back

"But that doesn't mean you're not going to get in trouble for going off like that," he said with a stern tone

Greg sighed "Yeah I know,"

I was about to say something but more flashlights game into view and May came rushing over "Greg are you alright?" she asked

"I think so,"

"Here," she said handing him something "I bet you're hungry."

"Starving," he replied opening the candy she had just handed him "thanks."

She smiled and said "No prob."

**Greg's POV:**

I was so happy Rodrick found me and as it turns out he told me he was really worried about me but after telling me this he punched my arm and said if I ever told anyone that he cared so much that I was dead. Mom was overjoyed to see me but dad was right I did get punished "You are not allowed to leave this cabin unless it is with your father or me,"

I nodded and took my punishment like a man, May's father invited my family over for a barbeque next week and my parents said "yes."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DOAWK just my OC's and plot. Thank you for your wonderful reviews they really mean a lot and I am glad you guys are enjoying my story. I guess I just got tired of reading stories more about the OC, so I decided to write one that starred mostly Greg and Rodrick... Please review and let me know how I am doing and also I am going to put the Hills sisters in this story but trying to figure out how, any ideas? If so please let me know. Oh and should there be a fight between Ethan and Rodrick?...Please your feed back! **_


	14. Chapter 14

A new chapter is coming soon, sorry I have been taking so long to update but I have writers block :(


	15. Chapter 15

**How I Spent My Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 14**

**Gregs POV:**

True to her word Mom had me stay inside the house for the entire week, which was okay with me because my ankle was killing me. Rodrick was looking forward to go spend the day with May but he would never admit it in front anyone. When the day came we loaded ourselves in the Heffley family SUV yet again and took a nice drive out in the country.

"Great," I sighed in my head "this looks fun."

I glanced up at Rodrick who was just staring out his window watching the surrounding scenery pass by. "Dad how much longer?" I asked .

"We'll get there when we get there," Dad replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why fo you want to know Sweetie?" Mom asked turning herself right around to face me "Is it that Patty girl you are wanting to see?"

"What?" I asked in shocked "NO!"

Rodrick laughed "Good one Mom."

I crossed my arms and looked my window, I swear my family does not understand me because if they did they would know Holly Hills was the girl I liked not Patty.

Dad swang a left and up a dirt driveway we went until we pulled up the in front of a large ranch style house. "Oh my!" Mom gasped "This house is beautiful."

May and Patty greeted us and as soon as Rodrick saw Patty he gave my side a nudge so I nudge him back. I wish he would leave me alone about her, I mean she and I don't even get along.

"Hi guys!" May said happily as her mother joined her from behind to greet Mom and Dad.

"Welcome to our home," she said smiling and shaking Mom's hand

May turned back to Patty "Why don't you take Greg and care for his ankle?"

"What?" she hissed "But that's not fair."

"Yeah," I said "I agree with her."

"Oh shut up Heffley," she snapped

"Patty!" May hissed before explaining "Because if you do the we'll go horse back riding later."

"Oh okay," she sighed in defeat before taking me by the hand "come on Heffley."

**Rodrick's POV:**

May and I watched as Patty dragged Greg off inside of the house and we couldn't help but to laugh at the sight as Greg flashed back a glare at us. May tunred to me all smiles "Rodrick I want to you to meet my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," I repeated in my head "just my luck that she would have one."

"Come on," she said taking my hand and leading me outback to where he was. My mouth fell when I saw who it was, it was my cousin Ethan. "Rodrick I want you to meet Ethan."

Ethan tunred around and smiled at me "Well look who it is," he laughed "it's my cuz."

May was confused "So you two know each other?"

"Yeah," I replied still in shock of who she was with, I mean how could this be? Ethan's a jerk.

"We're cousins," Ethan smirked "man this is going to be a fun day."

_**Disclaimer: Sorry this is a short chapter but the next one is coming very soon. Sorry I have not updated in long time but don't worry know I'm back. Please Read and Review...If you have any suggests please let me know... Sorry for any typos..**_


End file.
